Sshtt
by Psycho Black Wolf
Summary: le silence est parfois dur à garder...


Salut la meute, on se retrouve avec une nouvelle fanfic pour l'anniversaire d'une amie qui se reconnaitra!

La fin me déçoit donc si elle vous déplait prévenez moi dans les reviews! (-j'étais pressée pour finir dans les temps...)

Rien ne m'appartient, il y a du lemon, vous voila prévenus, Bonne lecture!

* * *

Mathieu ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui puis soupira de soulagement : il avait enfin réussi à faire dormir son neveu ! Enfin, disons plutôt qu'à force de hurler, le môme s'était écroulé de fatigue dans son berceau. Lui qui croyait que pouponner le mioche de sa sœur serait simple, il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte par la bouche !

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il avait sommeil, _lui_! Le youtubeur fila vers sa chambre, se mit en pyjama (Tee-shirt +caleçon = la base !) et s'enroula dans sa couette chaude et douillette. Ah ! le pied…

En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qui touchait les siens ?

« -Bonsoir, Math'… »

Ah oui, le patron…Attendez, LE PATRON !?

Le vidéaste se retourna brusquement pour faire face à l'une de ses personnalités multiples malheureusement la plus perverse.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! chuchota le hobbit avec colère (on ne va pas se cacher que c'est ridicule.)

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés dans le même lit, gamin… » susurra le libertin d'une voix chargée de luxure.

Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Mathieu pour coller leurs deux corps et flatta son oreille de sa langue humide. Le schizophrène se rendit compte de 2 choses : son amant était en caleçon et il était **TRÈS** excité !

« -Mon neveu dort à coté, on va le réveiller ! tenta-t-il vainement car lui aussi commençait à avoir chaud **.**

-Hmm, intéressant…ça me rappelle un petit jeu… »

En un instant, le patron fut à 4 pattes au-dessus de Mathieu. Il reprit entre deux coups de langue :

« -Tu dois rester le plus silencieux possible. Si tu réveilles ton neveu tu auras un gage. D'accord ? »

Le schizophrène était maintenant trop excité pour émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot audible entre ses halètements et gémissements discret. Qui ne répond pas consent. Le patron passa donc ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant pour lui retirer et caressa ses tétons pour les faire durcir. Chacun de ses gestes étaient d'une précision digne d'un bijoutier : il façonnait la pierre entre ses mains, la manipulait doucement pour la faire briller de mille feux, lui faire atteindre l'extase. Il voulait absolument gagner ce petit jeu pour déguiser Mathieu en soubrette et le prendre dans tous les sens pendant toute la nuit. D'ailleurs, celui-ci perdait pied peu à peu et commençait à saliver à force de garder la bouche ouverte pour respirer fallait qu'il se ressaisisse avant que cela n'aille trop loin ! Le jeune homme tenta de repousser son partenaire en posant ses mains sur son torse pour le dégager en vain. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser le désir du mafieux qui, pour riposter, mordilla un de ses téton enfin dur. L'une de ses mains cajola le membre peu érigé du compagnon réticent tandis que l'autre caressait et massait ses fesses.

« -Arrête putain !

-En si bon chemin ? pas question. Je vais pas te laisser comme ça : j'ai une réputation à honorer. »

Mathieu voulut protester mais le Patron l'en empêcha…en L'embrassant.

Il goûta d'abord ses lèvres, légèrement gercées, puis toucha sa langue pour l'inviter à une danse sensuelle avec pour musique les gémissements de plaisir étouffés du stéphanois et leurs respirations désordonnées. Le vidéaste se laissa emporter par ce geste tendre et addictif, relâchant son attention et passant ses mains derrière le cou de l'éternel amant pour approfondir leur baiser. Inconsciemment, il commença à mouvoir ses hanches pour tenter d'accentuer son plaisir contre la main qui attisait peu à peu son désir. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du criminel avant qu'il n'enfonce discrètement son petit doigt dans l'anus de son compagnon. Habitué aux ébats masculins, celui-ci n'émit qu'un petit couinement de plaisir et voulut s'empaler plus profondément sur l'auriculaire qui caressait et écartait ses parois intimes.

« -Calme toi chéri, on a tout notre temps… » le taquina le pervers en ajoutant son annuaire dans la préparation de son créateur.

Brusquement, Mathieu se cambra et eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de crier de plaisir et de jouir : le patron venait de toucher sa prostate ! A cette réaction, le patron eut un petit ricanement moqueur et fit jouer ses doigts sur la petite glande tout en frottant sa verge tendue contre celle du vidéaste. Celui-ci eut un sursaut puis continua ses coups de bassin pour se frotter plus vite contre son amant. Des petits couinements de pucelle en chaleur s'échappèrent de ses lèvres qui tentaient pourtant de leur faire barrage. Des dizaines de frissons partaient de sa prostate et de son pénis pour explorer tout son corps et troubler la moindre de ses pensées lui ordonnant de résister et de repousser cet attaquant divin qui apposait désormais sa marque à l'infini sur son cou et ses épaules de ses lèvres charnues. De sa langue habile, il remonta vers la mâchoire de sa proie en laissant une fine trainée de salive puis continua sa route pour arriver vers son oreille et y glisser quelques mots :

« - Mets-toi à quatre pattes et écarte les cuisses » ordonna l'homme aux lunettes noires avec débauche.

Il retira ses doigts sous les gémissements frustrés de son amant qui obéit aussitôt pour retrouver au plus vite le bonheur honteux qui secouait tout son corps. Deux mains caressèrent ses hanches en dessinant des arabesques invisibles du bout des doigts avant de s'y agripper pour s'enfoncer soudainement entre ses fesses.

« -AAAAH ! »

Mathieu jouit sur le coup avant de s'effondrer sur les draps. Des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre et le Patron ricana moqueusement.

« - Arrête de t'marrer ! Comment j'vais faire pour le renvoyer dormir ?

-J'ai tout prévu. En attendant, continua-t-il en recommençant à bouger, j'ai pas jouit moi ! »

* * *

Maitre panda se leva pour prendre le petit ange dans ses bras et le berça pour l'aider à se rendormir. Franchement, ils pourraient faire moins de bruit !

* * *

Envie de partager? Mauvaise fin? Fautes d'orthographes? Perte de joie de vivre? On se retrouve dans les reviews!


End file.
